


Soulmates

by isTrash



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: Soulmate. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.Jeremy Heere did not believe in soulmates.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Put_Myself_Back_In_The_Narrative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Put_Myself_Back_In_The_Narrative/gifts).



> this is from my tumblr, i know, but i just thought i'd post something here. it's short' i know, but i'm working another fic that'll be a lot longer (and have a lot more angst) (more details later) so i just thought i should post something on here so no one thinks i'd died lol.
> 
> tumblr: JeremyIsTheIntrovertHeere
> 
> Instagram: jeremy_is_utter_trash_hi
> 
> twitter: JeremyIsTrash

Soulmate. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.

 

Jeremy Heere did not believe in soulmates.

 

He did not believe that there is one person who can love you unconditionally.

 

He did not believe that there is one person that you are destined to be with.

 

Maybe that was a result of his parents’ divorce. Or maybe that was simply because he thought the concept was silly.

 

Jeremy Heere has always been very close to a boy named Michael Mell.

 

Ever since kindergarten, Michael and Jeremy have been inseparable. It started with getting revenge on some bullies. Soon enough, Michael and Jeremy became best friends.

 

They laughed, cried, and laughed so hard they cried together. They even had their fair share of hugs and cuddles.

 

Jeremy depended on Michael in quite a few ways.

 

Jeremy found comfort in Michael. On days when Jeremy felt sad or mad, he always turned to Michael. Somehow, Michael always knew what to say. Michael said he believed that he and Jeremy are soulmates.

 

Jeremy didn’t say that he thought it was stupid. Soulmates aren’t real.

 

In eighth grade, Jeremy came to the conclusion that he was bisexual. It was a scary process, finding out and accepting himself. He didn’t even think about telling his dad. Jeremy was terrified.

 

But of course, he told Michael first and of course, Michael accepted Jeremy. Michael told Jeremy that he would always love him, no matter what. He even informed Jeremy that he, himself, was gay. Michael continued to say that they were soulmates.

 

Jeremy did not respond to the comment, still thinking it was completely ridiculous.

 

Soulmates don’t exist, he thought.

 

In high school, Jeremy started having some issues. Classes were more challenging, life got harder, he got the stupid pill that ruined his life, and his thoughts were darker than ever.

 

He received help and advice from the school counselor and his newfound friends, but none of that was helping him.

 

It wasn’t until two months after the squip incident, well into December, when he decided to reach out to Michael. Jeremy talked and cried about his grades, his family life, and his thoughts. Michael listened. He always did.

 

During the next few years, Michael helped Jeremy academically and emotionally. Especially emotionally. Michael listened. He always did. “It’s what soulmates do,” Michael would say.

 

Soulmates don’t exist, Jeremy thought.

 

Or did he?

 

On a lazy Saturday afternoon, Michael and Jeremy were laying on their beanbags in Michael’s well loved basement.

 

Jeremy’s head was on Michael’s chest. He found the sound of Michael’s steady heartbeat comforting. Michael wrapped his arm around him.

 

At this moment, Jeremy was lost in his own thoughts, but not in a bad way. He was simply reflecting on his relationship with Michael.

 

How they were always so close. It never felt weird to be affectionate or openly say “I love you” to each other. Jeremy thought about Michael calling them soulmates.

 

Were they?

 

Maybe, just maybe the concept of soulmates isn’t as silly as it sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so the fanfic that i said i was working on right now is called Turn Away And Tell Me What You See, and it's gonna be hella angsty (and fuckin long (rn i'm at like 7000 words and I'm not even done)) so i'll probably post it in at least a week or two so look forward to that i guess idk.
> 
> also shoutout to I_Put_Myself_Back_In_The_Narrative <3


End file.
